I can only hope
by XxXGinnyNHarryXxX
Summary: Ginnys diary how she loves Harry! Sirius never died and Harrys back with Cho..What is Ginny going ot do? R&R First fanfiction!


I can only hope.

Hi im Ginny Weasly, im 16 years old and i go to Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry. So, there you know abit about me.Its Harry Potters, yes i no Harry Potter :P,

birthday today and hes coming over. Mums got a party ready for him. Hermione and Ron should be coming back from Holiday with The Grangers.Yes Ron and Hermione are in a serious relationship, how long did that takem them? Mum wasnt very happy him going away for 2 weeks on holiday to Spain but after talking to The Grangers she let him go, i dont no what convienced her though?Curious...Anyway...the whole Family are coming over, yes that is alot,to celebrate his 17th birthday.He is totally cute, black scruffy hair,emerald eyes,brave and is totally not single :( much to my displeasure. Hes going out with Cho Chang ,again, no one thinks she actually likes him , shes only going out with him because he has a lot of money, stupid girl.Everyone thinks im also in a 'Happy' relationship with Dean Thomas. but if you happened to come accross this diary you could tell i dont like him much at all. Hes sweet, good looking, eveyrthing a girl would want.Just one problem, he's not Harry. Yes i am still in love with Harry Potter even though i have no chance at all.I meet him when i was 10 and like him for his name 'The boy who lived'. But now i dont, I've seen him cry,laugh,totally angry,hyper and most of all I've seen him when he was in love the most,when he meet Cho. He really loved her, but it didnt work the first time. He was heart-broken, well a little. He doesnt have much of a family really apart from Sirius. He is the most family he has, even tho he was close to losing him only a few months ago. This is what happened...

_Two months earlier._

_Sirius was sitting in Grimmrauld Place getting ready to transform, so he could go out for a while. Harry,Lupin and Tonks were with him making sure no one they knew saw him._

_"Come on Harry dont wait for the grass to grow" Sirius shouting up the stairs, Harry was still getting ready, god you'd think he had a girl up there with him," god, what is taking him so long he is a boy! he's not meant to take this long"_

_Just as he said this Harry come striding down stairs, hair scruffy as usuall._

_"Harr_y,_cant you do anything with your hair it looks so messy" Tonks said reaching for a comb.Harry realised what she was going to do and threw his hands to his head,_

_"HEY! Tonks I like it like this!" Harry yelle, Tonks wasnt going to give up and was still trying to attack him with the comb," Sirius! Tell her!" He sounded like a three year old snitching on his younger brother or sister._

_"Tonks leave him alone, Harry grow up please!" Sirius gave Harry a piercing look warning hm not to even argue back."Right come on then, Harry for god sake were going NOW!" Harry paused , looked around and waited._

_"All right, all right come on then hurry up" Sirius sighed and heard Harry mutter " bloody hypocrite takes longer then anyone usually" he looked over to Sirius gave himan innocent smile and waited for his godfarther to transform._

_One hour later..._

_"Come on we best be getting home, Dumbledorre said to get back within an hour so not to risk anything", Sirius in his black dog form sat down in front on Lupin and wagged his tail, hoping Lupin would give in," fine 20 more minutes but that is it!"_

_Sirius got up and ran around Lupin in a big circle, he suddenly stopped, looked infront of him and bouded pounded on it, he missed and the rat ran away,he tried again and caught it, He looked at the rat closley, it had a toe missing,wait thats not right,oh my god it couldnt be it was Peter Petiigrew._

_The rat escaped and ran out of sight, Siruis chasing him,_

_Harry looked around just in time to see Sirius running round a corner,_

_"Snuffels wait STOP COME BACK SNUFFELS!" Harry was panicking his olnly remaining family was runing after a rat, no it could be could it, someone he had been looking for since harry was 13, it couldnt be Peter Petiegrew, it didnt matter he was running off he could get caught, if it was Peter it could all be a plan to lure Harry near Voldermort, his enemy." Lupin STOP HIM! HE'S GOING TO GET CAUGHT!" Lupin was already after him, he was closing in, he got him. Thank god Harry thought that was the scarest thing, well apart from his 4th year._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So thats what happend..

" Ginny come down know!" That was mum Harry must be here! ) yay!I was i could of said that when i found out Dean was coming! I no im really mean but come on.. What am i meant to do.I wish i could still talk to Hermione about this, dont get me wrong shes my best mate and all, but she always tell Ron what we talk about, well most of the time. Theres some stuff shes nice enougth to keep quite.

Well i better go and see Harry yay me LoL. Well i'll update later...dont now when...bye!

xXx

Hi please review its my 1st FF so dont be to mean! Lol

Thanks for reading it!

LuvFiona( XxXginny4HarryXxX)


End file.
